


Fireflies

by AnUnhealthyDoseOfAngst



Series: Tony Stark [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Banter, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 09:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnUnhealthyDoseOfAngst/pseuds/AnUnhealthyDoseOfAngst
Summary: My first Tony Stark work.This drabble was requested over on my tumblr (anunhealthydoseofangst).





	Fireflies

You’ve seen them, or at least similar things, before. In South America, Italy, Haiti. Still, it amazes you every time.

“Look!” Tony stops abruptly at the feeling of you letting go of his arm. You step up to the railing, clutching at it with both hands while you look out over the water. Tony is quick to join you.

“Fireflies.” You beam and he flashes a smile in return before looking out over the water again.

“How about that.” He murmurs. He takes a step back and, immediately, Tony slips into his presentation pose. 

“Luciola lateralis,” he begins “Often referred to as Japanese fireflies which,” he sticks a finger in the air “by the way, is completely incorrect since they exist both in other parts of Asia and in Russia.”

“Really?”

“Mhm.” He turns again, just as quickly, and points out to the water. Places one hand at the small of your back.

“See how they flash? That’s the males, trying to, well, find a date.” A smile curves your lips.

“It’s beautiful.” You admit.

“Yeah.” Turning your head, you see Tony looking at you.  You lean in, pressing your lips to his cheek. Even in the dim light you can see his skin redden where you kissed him.

“I’ll go see if our table is ready.” With that, you step past him and move towards the stair. Halfway up, you stop.

“Oh, and Tony,” he turns to look at you. Raises an eyebrow in question “it’s  _ aquatica _ lateralis. This species and 3 others were transferred from luciola to aquatica,” You explain sweetly “Your sources are outdated, old man.” He doesn’t even look shocked, only impressed, but is quick to gather himself.

“I had more fun things to do last night than read up on glowing bugs,” he says with that grin that you love “but when we visit that temple tomorrow, I’m going to have more facts memorized than you.”

“You can always try.” You call out as you continue ascending the steps, hearing Tony burst into laughter behind you.


End file.
